Wrong
by seductive-love
Summary: What hurts him the most is when the girl he always cares about fell in love for his replica even deeper than she’d fallen for him. One-Shot. AschNatalia. Implied LukeNatalia.


**Wrong**

**Summary:** What hurts him the most is when the girl he always cares about fell in love for his replica even deeper than she'd fallen for him.

&

"Luke was just the replica of Asch," Jade stated without having any emotions. The blond-haired girl stared at him with disbelief. The horror was visible to her pearl jade eyes. "I know, it's quite hard to accept that fact but-"

Natalia cut him off. "N-No!" the tears wanted to fall down from her very eyes. "T-That can't be!"

"But that's the truth," the colonel insisted. "The Luke you've been with in the past seven years is not the real Luke you grew up with."

"That's not true!" Natalia exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"Natalia…" Tear uttered her name worriedly. As the journey went by, Tear and Natalia became friends. It was hard at first because Natalia thought that Tear would be one of her rivals to get Luke's attention.

&

After running out of the room, she had decided that she should see Luke. This was ridiculous, very ridiculous. Asch was not Luke, Luke was not Asch!

But if Asch were the real Luke, did Asch still remember her?

Probably not, it had been seven years after all. Seven long and awful years of not seeing the real Luke. Asch must've forgotten her, after the pain he'd gone through.

She was about to enter the room to see Luke, but she stopped when she saw Asch coming out of the room. They looked at each other, there was awkwardness.

She had to ask him. "I-Is it t-true…?"

"That he's my replica?" he asked her back, emotionless. She didn't say anything and he continued, "If that's what you're asking, then yes."

"I-If that's that case," she was stammering and her orbs were focused at the ground. "D-Do you r-remember m-me…?"

He didn't bother to answer her and just walked away.

_So it's true_, she thought sadly.

&

_Not again,_ Asch said in his mind. The nightmare of his bitter past was still hunting him. There was no night that had passed that he wouldn't have a nightmare of him being kidnapped, imprisoned, and being replaced by a replica.

A weakling, dumb, and disgusting replica.

He decided that he would get some fresh air. Often, when he had a nightmare about his past, he would not be able to go back to his sleep.

Outside, he saw the blond-haired girl standing alone, looking at the ocean. She seemed in deep thought. And then she noticed that someone was behind her.

"Luke," she whispered.

"Don't call me that name," he replied coldly. "That name is not mine anymore."

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she looked at his eyes. "It has been so long, don't you think?"

He didn't say anything.

"You might have forgotten me," she stated with sad smile. "But I was the girl you were supposed to marry. If you had forgotten, my name is Natalia, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear."

She was still the very humble person he once knew.

"I have not forgotten," he said as he looked at the ocean she was looking at. The wind blew gently and caressed their faces. "Not even a little bit."

She was shocked, the way he talked. It was like the Luke she'd known since she was a child. It was no doubt; the person she was looking at the moment was her Luke.

"If that so, why did you not come back in the manor?" she asked, her eyes were sad and pleading for answers. "Your mom, your dad, and I… we waited for you."

"I went back," he admitted. "But it was too late; all of you already had the replica."

Even if he was masking his emotions, Natalia could see the misery he had gone through. It was visible. He was very hurt, she could tell. And she felt sorry for him.

"Why did you not show up?" the tears were already running down on her pale skin. "We could have believed you! If you'd done that, you would not be alone for seven years!"

She had a point, but it was easier said than done. Things were too complicated during that time for Asch.

"I've missed you," she finally said it. "…so much."

"Did you not say that you have feelings for my replica?" he said as he looked away, there was bitterness in his voice.

"You're right," she pointed it out. "I've said that countless of times and I'm not going to take that back, things are too complicated as of the moment. I do not know what should I do, but I wouldn't mind falling for you once again, really."

She looked at his eyes.

"…Luke doesn't have feelings for me anyway," she continued, trying to smile. "Luke only cares about himself and his goals, but maybe I can tolerate that attitude of his because even if he's just a replica of the person I learned to love… I sadly have fallen for him… even deeper than I fell for you."

_That replica took everything away from me, I can never forgive him,_ he kept his thought to himself.

She'd been humble and very honest. She cared about him but she did not think that Asch would take her words deeply than she had ever thought. She thought that Asch feelings for her had faded away as the time went by.

She thought that he'd forgotten the promise he'd made that she'd be his wife and they would rule together as the king and queen. But she was wrong, sickeningly wrong.

He remembered everything. _Everything._


End file.
